Catch Me When I Fall
by lvkishugs
Summary: Drabble Collection Focusing on Tragedy. [.02] “You love the idea of her, but you do not love her.” No one ever said that Truth was a pleasant thing to hear. NaminexRoxas
1. 01 Parting Tenderly

------------------------

**PART**_ING_ T E N D E R L Y  
Oneshot Written By Lvkishugs

------------------------

"They say at the end you start looking back at the beginning.." The New Year is suppose to be uplifting, but when an accident occurs causing an undoubtful death, Kairi finds it to be hard to be cheerful.. Birthday fic to Masigla

Disclaimer: I own nothing of KH, or anything related to KH.

A/N: Happy Birthday Anna, hun! Hope you have a kickass fourteenth birthday. x3

---------------xx

I look stunning tonight. - or so the nurses that pass by your room to go to other patient's dorms have told me. I thank each one genuinely, though I am not quite positive if they truly mean what they are remarking, or simply have pity for the situation playing before them. I would like to think they're being truthful for I did try my best to look beautiful this evening; and if you must know, yes it was for you. I wanted you to be pleased with what you saw as you knocked on my door, only to open it a moment later. I have a feeling you might have, for you were easily delighted. But because we weren't granted that special moment that would have happened, I will describe what I am wearing, in hope you will open your eyes and see for yourself.

I dressed my heels in a lovely pair of midnight black heels (the ones you gave me for Christmas a couple days ago) with the satin lace that criss-crosses up my calves in a delicate fashion. My dress is as well simple and black, standing out against my porcelain complexion, as it clings to my figure as if it were skin, moving sophisticatedly across my body only to stop right above my wrists and again at my knees. I feel incomplete even though I am decked out in my finest; my hair is a mess, and you know how sensitive I am about that. But considering the circumstance, I highly doubt that you'd notice, or care for that matter.

I still can't fathom this happening. I just talked to you over the phone a few hours ago – three at most. The image of you and what is considered your lifeless form contradicts my thoughts, though I'm still hanging on to a hope that this is all a dream, perhaps even a sick fantasy.

_W H A T_ IS IT RIKU

Did you know that today was our third anniversary of officially being together? I can still recall the fear that poured off of your lips as you spoke, as well the shakiness of your hand as it appeared to grasp tighter on mine as the moments passed. I remember laughing quietly inside as I gazed up to eyes that refused to look back into mine for fear of rejection. You were so cute. Not like you weren't always (exceptionally handsome would still be measured an understatement) but it was the idea that you thought that I would even think about saying no that I found amusing. I would have appeared more nervous in that scene along with you, for the way you spoke it sounded as if you were about to die or something along those lines, but Riku had told me of your plans earlier that day.

I hope you aren't angered with him now that I told you. He was only looking out for you to make sure you didn't flub up everything by saying some dense comment. (Judging by how you consoled me during my fit of tears with 'I'm just kidding! I was just seeing if you were paying attention to me or not!' after you said your mother hated me – he was right.) Looking back on it now, it was actually pretty humorous, but at the moment I was really heartbroken that your mother – even if it weren't true - would think something like that of me. If I hadn't known that that instant was years ago, I would have thought it happened just yesterday since it is still so fresh in my mind.

Isn't it ironic how when we look foreword in time, we believe it'll take forever, but when we reminisce in the past we realize it went too fast?

IT'S **S O R A**. HE'S IN C R I T I C A L CONDITION.

You know, it's funny, really. When you called earlier, I had thought it was the end of the world when you said that we would be late for the dinner. I know that it's really not that important if we missed our appointment, but I was just so angry with you. I had thought that maybe you forgot to rent your tuxedo, or that you had slept in and needed to get ready. And so the entire time, from after your call to Riku's, I harbored such a bitter feeling towards you. So bitter that I'm now starting to believe it was hate.

And I am so sorry, Sora. I am so sorry for even feeling that stupid feeling. I am so sorry for being so selfish and self centered about everything. I am so sorry for every little thing I ever did to disappoint or aggravate you. If you needed more time to get ready, then who cares! Tonight is just like any ordinary night, and for me to put some pedestal on it was beyond rude. And you didn't deserve it. Any of it. Especially me. You didn't deserve a girl who never appreciated you as much as I should have.

I hope you know that I love you, and if I could, I would switch places with you in an instant.

HOW CRITICAL ?

I always thought that we would get that happy ending we planned for. That we would have some phenomenal wedding that people from generations from now would inspire to have, and two beautiful children that would love us and their life endlessly. I guess I got caught up with the whole idea of true love, fate, and destiny because of our journey together. If we could survive that, then couldn't we survive anything that was thrown at us?

I imagined a house with blue shutters and a white picket fence around our picture perfect lawn. Even though I knew we would at some point argue and disagree, I thought that it would end within minutes with a 'I'm sorry' and this passionate kiss you only see in Hollywood movies. I could picture going out together in the day to either the beach, or the country club where we would eat those fancy little sandwiches and drink tea; while at night, we would go somewhere nice and elegant, somewhere only the rich and famous would even consider to eat. And for some reason, I believed from the bottom of my heart that we would have the perfect lives.

Oh, please Sora. Don't die on me. We have too much planned to do together before either one of us can pass.

THEY _D O N ' T_ THINK HE'LL **M A K E I T** THROUGH THE N I G H T.

"Kai..ri," you said, your voice barely audible as your sapphire orbs blinked into thin slits.

"Sora, what is it?" I asked, somewhere lost between feeling anxiety for what was said to happen, and joy for the possibility that you might come out of this – even with the odds against you. "What do you want me to do?"

You were silent for a moment, struggling with the ability to articulate with vocal cords that was said to be injured from the impact of your crash. But as you slowly adverted your head until our eyes met, you spoke so faint like our childhood innocence had came to be.

"I oove.. ewe."

At first I wasn't positive if I heard you correctly for the fluorescent lights that beamed above us were so loud as it buzzed likes bees. But I couldn't misplace the words, no matter how hard I tried.

I love you.

"No.." I said barely above a whisper, scarcely managing to voice it out for it felt like there was a huge weight stuck in my throat: causing everything I wanted to say to suddenly became impossible to do so. It was time. You were going. I could see the fire in your eyes slowly burn out as the grasp your hand held in mine just as quickly began to soften. All the tears and all the emotions I had tried to keep in control were now leaving mascara stains down my cheeks, and there was nothing I could do to change this for Fate had betrayed me. The Fate that had gave you back all those years ago, was the same Fate that was now taking for back from me, but this time, for good.

"No, no, no. Not now," I pleaded, burying my head into your chest; thinking that by doing so, it will persuade however up there to let you live longer. "Give me one more night, _please_. I'm begging you. Don't leave me. Just..

S T A N D _B Y_ **M E**.

---------------xx

Happy New Year.

That's what they tell me.

Everything will be better once it ends.

Meaning, what exactly? I wanted to question, but was too afraid and too insecure to articulate. That my life now is not meaningful? That, after all my hard work and all my determination, that it was not worth the time spent?

At the end you'll start looking back at the beginning: at what you should have done, what you should have said, what you should have thought. But no matter how much you interrogate the past, it will never fulfill the void in your heart or mask the pain that was struck down on you viciously. But, Kairi my dear, you will instead have to grow stronger within yourself and overcome the intense, gnawing anguish until it has dramatically numbed to where you barely feel it – if at all.

But what if I can't? I ask, all sincerity laced in my words as crystal tears flow out of my purple-blue hues elegantly.

They pause, as if my uncertainty has offended them to the extremes, before firmly agreeing in an ocean of: 'You will.', 'You can.', and 'You must.'.

But sitting there, barely able to hold the ring I was told you were going to give me the other evening, I comprehend that they mean well, yet again focus on the truth that they do not understand.

Our love was grand, Sora.

Our love was true.

And I have no doubt that I will conquer this pain that has erupted from the bottom of my soul, however.. I will not be able to get over you. Though we have had our faults and our fights, you will forever be apart of me as I was of you. Right now I am feeling partial, because we are apart for good, but I have hope of meeting you and becoming complete once again. For are hearts are of one, and I will never forget that, even when all my memories fade and the names of people in pictures cannot be recalled.

So here I am, parting tenderly until the next life starts and reunites our hearts and souls.

---------------xx

When the night has come, and the land is dark,  
And the moon is the only light we see.  
No, I won't be afraid. Oh, I won't be afraid.  
Just as long as you stand by me.

If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall,  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea.  
won't cry. I won't cry. No, I won't shed a tear.  
Just as long as you stand,  
Stand by me.

---------------xx

**A/N:** The New Year's part, I know, is late, but I wanted to add it in for an extra oomph. Hopefully it worked, heh. Please tell me your opinion on it since you've managed to read it. Thanks. :)

Thanks, lovers.  
Mwah.

- **lv**_kis_hugs


	2. 02 Hearts Beating Faster And Faster

-----------------------------

HEARTS BEATING **faster** AND **faster**

In a Line of a Song That Does Not Matter

-----------------------------

Drabble Collection Focusing on Tragedy. (.02) "You love the –idea- of her, but you do not –love- her." No one ever said that Truth was a pleasant thing to hear. NaminexRoxas

A/N: The letter is cheesy, I know. Pathetically, though: I did not make it up myself. I mimicked the basics of it from one sent to my cousin Tawni, who lives in a small town herself. So please don't comment about how stupid it is, because I already know, and usually two eighteen year olds don't exactly have thousands of dollars to waste on fancy invitations. Mmkays? k. (:

Dedication: Inu-kagomefan ; sorry hun for the lateness, I'm as lazy as a Panda Bear when it comes to writing. Hope you had a kickass fourteenth birthday!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------xx

**L**ove is a simple, beautiful thing that few will ever succeed in feeling," words stated by a famous poet; one Roxas particularly harbored a deep, almost passionate fondness towards, though he could not recall the name even with his mere life on the line – all his hours of reviewing and memorizing resulting in vain. The alluring sentence structures, all colliding in with one another must have sparked something in Roxas for ever since his eyes met with those words across that forgotten page, his interests were captivated with every poem ranging from rhyme to abstract.

It could be said that it was like a drug that made him high every time he could relate, or per haps even a place to get away from the painful reality he resumed in. Whichever it was – if it were to be one of them – it did not help reflect across his face all that petty joy he had stored inside his soul: for the expression wiped across Roxas' features appeared as though his heart had literately been ripped out from his chest and cut into many, many pieces by a knife.

That is, if he had had one.

"I love her." He muttered, the vocabulary barely falling off his lips in a weak whisper as the gold-framed sheet crumpled in his hand, making his short fingernails digging in the palms of his snow-white gloves. A light breeze began to make his bright blonde bangs sway in front of his bright blue eyes – the ones that mimicked in color of Sora, the boy he was commonly being misplaced as – as his provoked tears continued to threaten to cascade down his tan cheeks; which, the very idea of the action itself, made him feel even more ashamed of his contradicting thoughts between happiness for and anger because.

"You love the _idea_ of her," came the blunt response to the rather emotional remark, except with the airy tone used in it it was hard to decipher if she was being rude or matter-of-fact. "But you do not _love_ her."

Sapphire orbs lifted, greeting blue-indigo, and slanted in response, as if they had been offended more than understanding, "I know I do." Roxas stated, more firmly than he would have liked, then again he hadn't expected in proving himself to someone who was in the same predicament. "I can feel it."

"Those are _Sora's_ feelings that you feel, Roxas, just as mine are Kairi's." The girl lightly remarked, her words obviously being forced by the glimmer of fraud fluttering through her eyes: her own pride making her look away from fear of being caught. "We are nobodies. We do not know how to love."

"Then why does it hurt this bad?"

The genuine dripping in his voice had caught her off guard: she had expected a more aggressive approach towards this discussion since they had had this type of conversation many, many times – all ending in one crying and saying it's not fair, or getting so fired up with rage that they walk out the door and not return till hours later. Her gaze – as guessed – did not raise as she herself searched for the answer; her blonde hair framing her face acting as a shield towards the demanding eyes being struck against her.

"Because we don't want to be the life we're suppose to lead."

She had spoken so softly that she wasn't sure she had indeed spoken, but he had heard crystal clear – the tear stained cheeks and slamming of the door clarifying just that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------xx

YOU ARE INVITED TO SORA AND KAIRI'S **wedding** ;

TWO WEEKS FROM THIS _day_ AT MIDNIGHT.MEET US BESIDE THE _fountain_ FOR THE CEREMONY**&**RECEPTION.  
RSVP BY THE END OF THE week. CALL THE HOTEL FOR MORE details.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------xx

A/N: I am not too pleased with this, so I'm thinking about rewriting the drabble shortly. Not anytime too soon though; I must finish doing writing some other projects before I can. It'll do for now, I guess.

Thanks Lovers.  
Mwah.

- **lv**_kis_hugs


End file.
